


【EC】Cupid’s Loaves

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: Charles在面包店遇到了一个特别的人。（改编自欧亨利《女巫的面包》）





	【EC】Cupid’s Loaves

       Charles·Xavier在街角开了家烘培屋，就是那家上面挂了一个写着Xavier’bakery的橡木招牌、推开门还会有铃铛叮叮作响的小店。  
Charles今年三十岁（虽然看上去最多只有二十五岁），存折里有父亲留给他绝对不是用来开烘培屋的一笔巨额遗产，还有一头柔软蓬松的棕发加一颗多情善良的心。论起条件，纽约的许多单身汉跟他比起来都差的远了。  
有这么一位顾客，每周都来两三回，Charles逐渐对他生出些好感来。倒不是说莫名的那种，如果你也见过这样一双忧郁深沉的灰绿色眼睛，你也很难保持波澜不惊的内心的。  
他是一位中年男子，看上去可能比Charles大上三五岁，戴一幅金边眼镜，棕色的胡子修剪得一丝不苟。  
他说的英语带有浓重的德国口音。他的衣服都穿旧了，一些地方有缝补过的痕迹（从那些歪歪扭扭的针脚来看，绝对不是出自妻子或者情人之手），另一些地方则皱皱巴巴、松松垮垮的。但他整个人看上去很整洁，也很有礼貌。甚至可以说，有一点冷漠。  
他总是来买两条隔夜面包就走。新鲜出炉的面包一条要五分钱，隔夜的五分钱能买两条。他从来没要过除了隔夜面包之外的任何东西。  
有一回，Charles看见他的手指上沾了点红褐色的污渍，几乎一下子就肯定他是个潦倒的艺术家。毫无疑问，他一定是住在阁楼里，一边吃着隔夜面包画着画儿，一边想着Xavier’s bakery里 各种美味点心。  
Charles坐在桌旁享用司康和华夫饼，蘸果酱喝他妹妹寄来的英国红茶的时候，常常好端端地就叹一口气，希望那位文质彬彬的艺术家能与他分享这些美味，而不是在他那个凉风飕飕的阁楼里默默地啃着干面包。  
“Charles，我看你是爱上他了。”他的店员Alex看着他这副失了魂的样子直摇头。另一位店员Hank不动声色地收走了那盘已经被他戳得乱七八糟的三文鱼司康。  
“噢住嘴吧Alex！我才没有！” Charles徒劳无功地否认。他通红的双颊已经出卖了一切。  
“你应该跟他说话。” Hank提议道。  
“抓住机会Charles，他很辣！” Alex兴奋地附和。  
Charles听到后半句时条件反射警觉地瞪了一眼旁边正手舞足蹈的金发男孩，对方立刻举起双手，  
“我不是你的情敌，我对他不感兴趣。”  
Charles像是悬着的心终于落地那样叹了口气，然后抱着他那本看了一半的书回了房间。  
  
为了证明自己是否猜中了他的职业，Charles从庄园的收藏室里拿出一幅画，摆在了糕点柜后面的架子上。  
这是一幅伦敦风景画，出自他在英国学习艺术的妹妹之手。泰晤士河边上的建筑蒙在阴雨和烟雾之中，有邮轮经过水面而划出波痕，有灰色的天空和稀薄的云层，还有不少用明暗对照法绘制的地方。只要是艺术家就不可能忽视这幅画。  
两天后，那位客人走进了小店。门铃发出清脆的响声，全部都灌进了Charles的耳朵里，让他的心跳的速度加快不知几倍。  
“麻烦给我两条隔夜面包，谢谢。”  
要命的低沉、要命的沙哑、要命的性感。  
Charles转身进后厨的时候差点撞上了Alex（同时也抓到了他正在偷懒）。  
那个男人在Charles打包的时候又说了一句：  
“你这幅画，很不错。”  
“噢是吗？” Charles尽量不要发出太雀跃的声音，尽管他高兴得快蹦起来——他的小计谋奏效了，“我的确特别崇拜艺术和......绘画。”  
Charles把原本要说的“艺术家”这个词咽回了肚子里。他可不想吓坏了他的客人。  
“你觉得怎么样？” Charles再试探了一句。说出口的那一刻他就有点后悔了，因为这听起来像是一句废话——对方明明已经夸过这幅画了。  
他那颗在牛津做学问用的头脑在面对爱情时也不好用了。  
“钟楼有些粗糙，” 客人回答，“透视不真实。日安了，先生。”  
       他拿起面包，微微点头，便匆匆离开了。  
没错，他肯定是个艺术家。Charles呆呆地看着他的背影，然后把Hank端出来的新鲜出炉的奶油蛋糕塞进了嘴里。  
他是那么风度翩翩！他的双眼在镜片后面闪烁着那么迷人的光彩！他的前额透露出岁月的痕迹——见证他的阅历与深度。他只要一眼就能看出Raven画功的好坏，还只靠隔夜面包果腹度日！Charles的心不由得揪了起来。  
之后，那位客人每每来到，都会隔着糕点柜跟Charles聊上那么一会儿。他似乎也挺会开玩笑的，有时候他们会聊到一些别的事，关于学历或者爱好之类的。Charles还知道了他的名字叫做Erik。  
可他还是只买隔夜面包，从来不看蛋糕、馅饼，从来不会关注Charles最拿手最美味的萨利伦，也没有对Charles友好的微笑和故意露出来的雪白锁骨表现出额外的兴趣。  
Charles觉得他似乎日渐消瘦，人也憔悴了许多。真让人心疼啊！Charles特别想在Erik买的便宜吃食里加上一些好东西，可每次都是手伸到一半又缩回去。他不愿意冒犯Erik，因为他知道艺术家们都有着高傲的自尊。反正他的妹妹从来都不肯接受他的救济，即使是零花钱都用光了的时候。  
Charles趁着人少的时候跑到二楼，换上了他最喜欢的那件天蓝色羊毛衣。他还在厨房里熬着一锅药，有助于改善精神状态的。配方是他在大学校园里学到的，鉴于那时候每个人在大半夜都喝得烂醉，而第二天还得上早上八点的遗传学课。  
Erik像往常一样过来了，把钱放在柜台上，要了两条隔夜面包。Charles把还带着他掌心温度的硬币小心翼翼地放好，事实上他可能还会珍藏起来。  
就在Charles去拿面包的时候，门外突然想起了震耳欲聋的喇叭声和叮叮当当的巨响，一辆救火车呼啸而过。  
Erik饶有兴致地走到门口去看热闹，这时候Charles灵光一闪，抓住了一个机会。  
柜台后面架子的最后一层，放着Alex十分钟前剩下的一磅新鲜黄油。Charles抓起面包刀，在两条隔夜面包上割出深深的大口子，塞进分量十足的黄油，再把面包按紧。  
Erik转回身子的时候，他已经在给包装纸系绳子了。  
他俩又格外愉快地聊了一会天，Erik还问了Charles下班的时间，就离开了。Charles情不自禁地扬起嘴角，可是还是紧张得手都在发抖。  
他会不会太大胆了些？会不会冒犯到Erik？不过应该不会吧，只是给点黄油，又不代表他想吸Erik的老二。  
这一天接下来的时间，Charles的心思都被这件事填的满满的。他在脑海中幻想着种种Erik发现那小骗局的情形。  
Erik放下画笔和调色盘。画架上支着他的作品，画上运用的透视绝对是无可挑剔的。  
Erik起身端来午餐，又是干面包和白开水（Charles好奇这是不是他的身材看上去那么赞的原因）。他切开一块面包——啊！  
Charles的脸变得好烫。他吃的时候会不会想到往里面抹黄油的那双手呢？或许还可以用来......  
门口的铃铛传来一阵猛烈的丁零零，有什么人吵吵嚷嚷地走进来。  
Charles赶到前台，那儿站着一男一女。那位女士有一头会令所有好莱坞女星艳羡的金发，妆容精致得无懈可击，美艳而冰冷的脸好像还带着一丝玩味的笑。另一位，当然了，是他的Erik。  
他整个脸红的跟充血了一样，头发乱糟糟的，胡子看起来两天没刮了。他对那位女士说：  
“Emma，就是这家店，就是他。”  
糟了，难道这是他的妻子？！Charles的背后开始冒冷汗了。确实，这位高傲的女士看 “这就是你的那位dummkopf？”Emma的笑意更深了。这让Charles更加摸不着头脑。  
“怎么了？Erik？”Charles不安地问。  
“你毁了他的画。” Emma抢先回答。Erik一脸无奈地捂住了眼睛。  
“这是怎么回事？我......” Charles手足无措地愣在原地。  
“他呀，为了给新市政厅画平面图，已经忙活了三个月了。”Emma解释道，“这还是一项有偿合约呢！他昨天才完成给线条上墨的。你知道，制图员都是先用铅笔打稿的，画好之后就用隔夜面包屑擦掉铅笔痕，效果比橡皮都好。”  
“他一直都在你这里买面包，结果昨天，那块面包里竟然有黄油。” Emma完全憋不住地大笑起来，“他的平面图现在除了能裁开来做铁路三明治之外，是彻底没用了！”  
“我很抱歉，我的朋友，” Charles慌慌张张地从柜台后面绕出来，跑到Erik的面前，“我真的很抱歉......”  
“我现在完全相信你了。” Emma安慰似地拍了拍Erik的肩膀，“我猜没人能对这个小可爱生气起来，所以我会尽我所能帮你在争取一点时间的。”  
Emma说完就走了，潇洒的白色身影在街对面那辆高级轿车车门关上之后消失。  
店里又恢复了平静，Alex和Hank好像凭空消失了。  
“Erik，我......我不知道......你要是......” Erik还是一声不吭，Charles着急得句子都说不完整了。  
“我可能会失去这笔生意。” Erik终于抬起头看着他的眼睛。  
“我可以补偿你！” Charles不假思索地说，“市政厅出了多少钱，我一分不会少。”  
“我不要钱。” Erik摇摇头，往前一步靠近他。  
Charles被他逼退到后背抵在糕点柜上，那双蓝盈盈的眼睛里涌上来疑惑与惊惧。  
“那...你想要什么？” Charles发现自己的声音像被秋风裹挟的落叶。  
“我想要你。”  
Erik回答他，前所未有的认真和深情。  
Charles狠狠地咬了一口自己的下嘴唇，确定了这不是他的白日梦。  
  
Charles那条穿出来想要吸引Erik注意的那条毛衣被Erik毫不留情地掀起来，连带着遭殃的还有他的牛仔裤。  
“我终于能亲手除掉这该死的东西了！” Erik一边扯着牛仔裤上的扣子一边在Charles耳边下流地说，“你知不知道，每次你穿这条裤子的时候，我都想从后面狠狠地干你。”  
“看来我并不是自作多情，” Charles调皮地躲避他的亲吻，“我故意的，隔夜面包以前从不放在最下层，都是放在最上面的竹筐里。”  
“噢，你真是个坏家伙，对吗？” Erik干脆咬住了他的脖子，近乎饥渴地吮吸他光洁的皮肤。  
“是的......是的......” Charles的声音在Erik冰凉的手探进内裤握住他之后变的破碎，整个人也难耐地扭动起来，“现在...惩罚我...用力干我......”  
“用这个？” Erik坏心眼地抹了一把桌子上放着的已经半融了的黄油。  
“天哪——” Charles既害怕又期待地闭上了眼睛。


End file.
